Dean Ambrose, my love!
by AJPunkGirl95
Summary: The real/fictional experience of a mega Dean Ambrose fan that turns into a lifetime memory and one of the greatest fan/wrestler experiences EVER! One-Shot featuring Dean Ambrose and OC (Amanda) ... Hope you Enjoy! :)


**A/N: This is a One-Shot featuring Dean Ambrose/OC named Amanda**

NY, 6:30am

My alarm blasted, the sun shining through the shades. I stretched and laid in bed for a minute. Today is the day I am meeting Dean Ambrose again. My heart was filled with so much emotion. Dean Ambrose is my baby. I fell in love with everything about him and him as a person overall. He is just an amazing guy and wrestler. When my mother surprised me with the ticket, I almost fainted.

I got up and did what I would do in the morning. I had to get ready quick to head out since the event starts at 11am. I didn't even eat breakfast. I dressed really nice though. I took out my 'Ambrose stole my heart t-shirt' and a pair of shorts with my bling belt and put together a badass outfit. With my red hair also, I looked on fire.

I headed out with my family around 8:am. The event was in New Jersey which was 2 hours and some change away from where I live. Knowing there would be traffic, we had to get an early start. Driving and road trips I enjoy. Traffic I don't like. I get pretty frustrated, But anyways, I popped on my music and viewed many of my favorite Ambrose pictures on my phone. I couldn't stop smiling. My sister would peak her eyes over at me since I was smiling so much. She knows how much Dean Ambrose means to me.

When we arrived to the event, it was a little after 11am but it was fine because people were still checking tickets and let me say, it was packed. There had to be over 300 people there. And there was no air conditioning in the place so everyone was sweating their asses off. I waited in line and was super nervous yet excited. The last time I met Dean Ambrose was in 2014 when he was in the most destructive force in the WWE known as the SHIELD!

As more and more people came, the anticipation increased. My heart started beating very fast, I couldn't stop shifting myself left to right and I couldn't stop checking myself to make sure I looked okay. Once Dean arrived, people screamed. My heart raced again, this is really happening. I'm going to meet my love, Dean Ambrose!

After waiting an hour and so long on a line, it was finally time for me to meet Dean. The event guy standing in the front took my ticket. As I was waiting to be directed, he made conversation;

"So you excited?" he asked

"I'm nervous" I told him

He smiled "I can tell. Your face is as red as your hair"

I then buried my face into my hands "oh boy" I thought to myself

He then directed me in to where I was now face to face with Dean Ambrose. I smiled as I walked in and said Hi. Dean extended his hand and looked at me "Hello" he said …

I got on the right side of him, so nervous I couldn't stand still. I couldn't even say much because I was so nervous. He then spoke;

"So how you doing?" he asked signing the autograph

"I'm nervous" I honestly told him trying not to sound like an idiot

I could notice a slight smirk appear on the side "Oh really?" he then said

I wanted to ask for a hug so badly but with the event staff rushing, it was so hard. It was time for the picture. I leaned over,

"This is going to be a good picture" Dean said making me blush "Best picture I took all day"

I wanted to faint right then and there. He is such a sweet guy. I glided me hand across his upper back "I love you Dean" I told him making sure he heard.

A smile appeared on his face "It was nice meeting you. Thank you for coming" he concluded

I left the curtain and almost fell to the floor. I just couldn't believe I was so close to Dean and actually stood in his presence. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. And when he touched my hand, I could feel the sparks between us.

 _ **Dean's POV**_

"It was nice meeting you. Thank you for coming" I said to her.

I glanced at her before she left. Gosh, she's a beautiful girl. I continued signing for the next hour. Despite enjoying meeting all my fans, that one girl stood out to me. I can't pin point what it is about her but something about her is just driving me nuts. I wish I would've stopped her.

 _ **Amanda's POV**_

I went to the food court area. I was starving I had to eat. I couldn't stop thinking about Dean. I wish I had more time with him. The connection was amazing. After eating, I walked back in the direction of the signing. There weren't many people left. Probably just about 5 more. I saw Dean again and my heart instantly picked up speed again. He has such an effect on me. I stared at him for a few minutes. He finished up with the last fan. I smiled and shed a tear.

Dean got up. I wiped my tear as it fell and looked back in the direction of Dean, who was looking right at me. My heart froze! He didn't move nor did I. He just stood there holding his title in one hand and his sun glasses in another. My heart started picking up speed again. I stepped to the left so I was hidden by the curtain. I bent down and hugged myself tightly. I couldn't bare this. It was too much to take in at once.

Not even a full minute passed by, and I lifted my head coming in contact with Dean himself. He was looking down with a look I can't even explain. It just made me want to faint even more. I slowly stood to my feet. My 5'6 frame nothing compared to his 6'4. He was massive and it made me even more faintish.

I wiped the rest of the tears away and pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"I'm sorry if I made a scene sir, I didn't mean to stare at you for so long" I told him barely being able to look him in the eyes

He took a moment still looking at me. I'd be lying if I said his eyes weren't wandering my body. As I quickly glanced up at him, his eyes would move to several places on me.

He then spoke "No, don't apologize. And please, call me Dean. Just Dean" he extended his hand again like he did earlier

I reached my hand to his and shook it. The sparks again, the feeling was amazing. It sent shivers up and down my spine. I noticed how the hairs on Dean's arm stood up. I believe he felt what I felt also.

"What's your name?" he asked in a calm yet eager raspy voice

"Amanda" I told him

He licked his lips and released his hand

"Nice to meet you Amanda. I'm sorry, but when I saw you earlier, you caught my eye. I'm so glad you stuck around"

I froze. Did he honestly just say that?

I swallowed hard "Um … I-"

I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of the one man that I truly love with all my heart but I couldn't get a proper sentence out.

He looked at me and smiled "Don't worry, I can tell you are nervous. You told me earlier"

I blushed and bowed my head. As soon as I did that he reached his finger and gripped my chin, motioning my head up to look at him.

"Please, don't hide yourself. You're beautiful, Amanda" he told me looking deep into my eyes with such passion.

I felt like I was dreaming at this point. I don't even personally know Dean Ambrose and he is saying all this sweet stuff to me and actually talking to me like, I just can't function properly right now.

"Thank you" is all I could say at the moment without a knot tying in my stomach.

He smiled and adjusted his title in his hand. He was looking me up and down again which was making me blush even more;

"I was wondering, do you want to hang with my for a little while. I don't have a show until later tonight. That is, if you want to"

I seriously was about to faint

"I would love to Dean, but I'm here with my family and I can't leave without them" I told him saddened

He looked at me and smiled "Are you now? Where are they, I'd love to meet them" he said

I walked him over to the bench where my family was sitting. When they saw me walking up with Dean Ambrose right up behind me, the looks on their faces were priceless.

"Dean, this is my family. My dad, mom and sister"

Dean smiled and extended his hand to each of my family "It's nice to meet you, Dean Ambrose the name is"

My family froze "Oh my, is this real?" my mom said

Dean chuckled "Yes ma'am, your daughter caught my attention. She's a beautiful girl"

My family smiled "Thank you, she loves you so much I can't even begin to tell you everything she says and does when it comes to you" my mom said

I gave my mom a 'oh you didn't just say that' look. Dean smiled and let out a laugh that made me want to pass out.

He then turned and looked at me "Oh do tell" he said

I shook my head to my mother and she threw her hands up "She can tell you if she wants, with all due respect Dean"

Dean smirked "Indeed she will" he said soft enough so my family couldn't hear but enough for me to hear.

"So I was wondering if Amanda can come hang with me for a little while. I don't have a show until later tonight so I have time on my hands"

"Well, that's sweet Dean but we come from NY and have to drive back" my dad told him

Dean bit his lip and sighed "I'll tell you what, I'll drive her back. I'll take good care of her; you have nothing to worry about"

I looked at my parents who were a bit hesitant but they looked at me and saw how I was begging them to say yes with my eyes. My mom and dad looked at each other and nodded "Okay, just please make sure she gets home okay Dean, please" my mother told him

Dean nodded "Not a problem ma'am, like I said you have nothing to worry about. She's in great hands with me"

"Alright, have fun" my mom said giving me a big hug

I hugged my family good bye and they left. I can't believe I'm going to be hanging out with Dean Ambrose. I feel like the luckiest girl in the world right now.

Dean turned to me and smiled "You good" he asked seeing how stunned I was. He couldn't keep a straight face, I'm sure he found it adorable.

I nodded "Yeah, I just still can't believe this"

He reached for my hand but I jumped "Is it okay if I hold your hand?" he asked

I shook my head "Y-Yess" I stuttered

He chuckled "You're so adorable, you don't have to be nervous dear"

Oh lord he called my dear

"I can't help it, I honestly love you like I love nobody else" I told him

He raised an eyebrow "Really?!"

"Yes, you consume me, Dean. I can't even look you straight in the eye without wanting to pass out"

He laughed at that comment "Aww, that's very sweet Amanda"

We walked outside. Man was it hot. The sun was blazing. I can't believe he was wearing jeans in this 96+ degree weather but he looked so sexy in them I wasn't going to complain.

He walked us to what I assume was his bus. I didn't know he had one but I guess now he does.

"After you my dear" he said holding the door for me

I blushed, again "Thank you"

He walked with me over to his sofa, motioning me to take a seat. He put his title down and looked at me. "You can relax, I don't bite. I swear." He then smirked "Unless you want me to"

I giggled

"Anything to drink or eat Amanda?" he asked grabbing himself a cold water

"Umm…"

"You don't have to be shy" he smiled sweetly

"A water is fine, thank you" I smiled back

He grabbed me a water and he took a seat next to me. He took a sip of his water and plopped his legs up on the table in front of us. He saw how tense I was getting and he relaxed me.

\

"So tell me about yourself, Amanda"

I looked at him and played with my hands "Uh, well I love wrestling"

He smirked "Well, I'd hope … you came to see me" he gestured

I slapped my head. Geez I can be such a ding dong sometimes.

He laughed "Don't knock yourself out now. I mean, I do know CPR so it wouldn't be a bad thing if you did"

I blushed so much ..

"So what else you like?" he said adjusting his positioning on the sofa

"Well I love fitness and motivating others" I told him enthusiastically

"That's awesome! What got you into fitness? Cuz you are in great shape might I add"

I blushed again "Well, I once was overweight and I couldn't do as much as I wanted to but mainly because wrestling is my life and I want to pursue wrestling. I actually trained for a bit before having to take a break due to personal reasons"

"Oh wow, that's incredible. You would fit well in the women's division" Dean told me "And I can tell because not only are you beautiful but you are tough. Maybe not in front of me but I can tell you are a tough young woman and that's special."

"Thank you, I really want to get back into the ring. I miss it so much" I told him getting a bit sad talking about it

"Why can't you get back to it?" he asked curious

"Because of travel and expenses. Not to mention complications"

"What kind of complications?" he turned to me

"Guys are jerks"

"Thanks" he said with a smirk

"Oh definitely not you Dean, I didn't mean that-"he placed a finger on my lips "Shh, I'm messing with you."

I blushed AGAIN

He chuckled "You sure blush a lot … I like it

I bit my lip and looked at him "So what about me caught your eye?" I was curious

He scratched his head "Honestly, I don't know exactly but something about you just drives me crazy"

"Well you are a lunatic so …" I giggled

He smirked "Yes, you're right. I can tell deep down you are too"

"Oh I am! You help with that"

Oh lord, why did I just say that ..

He looked intrigued "Oh am I? Sounds legit"

He moved himself closer to me. I froze up. He rested his hands on my hands and his touch allowed me to loosen up. Just his touch alone could get me to relax.

"Don't worry. I won't do anything unless you want me to"

I looked at him "Wait, what" I thought to myself

He smiled "I really like you, I don't know you but just talking to you and looking at you, I can't help but not get to know you"

I huffed, I couldn't feel my chest. I can't believe this is happening.

He was looking at me with such lust and compassion. And I felt such an attraction/connection with Dean, it was fate at this moment. This was meant to happen.

I felt like I should make the first move, so he wouldn't think he is making me uncomfortable if he did it first. I took it slow, not wanting to embarrass myself in front of the WWE Champion.

I scooted closer to him. I think he knew what I was up to because I could hear a slight chuckle in his throat. I leaned my head down on his chest, feeling his hard chest and fast paced heart beat.

I took a moment before making my next move. I could tell he was smiling. He was enjoying this. I took my head off his chest and looked up at him. His face expression was hilarious.

"You comfortable" he bursted out with laughter

I couldn't hold it in anymore. All this, slow motion crap is eating my alive. I know he is waiting for it. I just have to go for it. This is the love of my life, and if this is my only opportunity with Dean, I'm going to make this a night neither of us will ever forget.

I quickly straddled Dean's waist and leaned in quick to kiss him. I took him off guard for sure. He wrapped his arms around my lower waist and deepened the kiss. I bit down on his lower lip and moaned deep in my throat. It felt amazing once our lips touched. The sparks were there too.

I pressed my body closer to him, closing all the gaps there were between us. There was A.C in his bus yet the heat was burning us alive. The heat being our make out session. Dean was getting ancy, his body tightening up. I could feel his hands grip my hips, making me moan again. It was setting him off.

"I'm sorry I caught you off guard, I couldn't hold it in any longer" I said to him in between making out

Dean pulled my red hair tightly "Don't you dare fuckin' apologize to me for ANYTHING!" he said heatedly.

We continued making out for a few minutes, enjoying every moment. His lips moved to my neck, lightly nibbling on the sensitive areas. I closed my eyes and moaned

"Gosh Dean" I said becoming weaker

He glided his hands up and down my back as he continued nibbling on my neck. I let out a breathless moan and he clenched my shirt.

"This needs to come off" he said tugging hard on my 'Ambrose stole my heart shirt'

My eyes shot open "Uh, idk" I told him tensing up again

He looked at me and caressed my face "Amanda, please. I promise I will make this the greatest day of your life. Just please, for me" he said breathing heavily "Please" he begged practically

I closed my eyes tightly and bit my lip. This was meant to happen.

I nodded and began kissing him again. He smiled as we kissed and helped me out of my shirt. He broke away from the kiss to admire my body. He licked his lips and groaned

"My lord!" he let out

I giggled "So I take it you like?"

He didn't even answer. He just lifted me up and he quickly motioned back what I assume was his bedroom. I mean it felt like a bed when he threw us both on it. It was soft.

He latched his lips back onto mine but a lot harder. I could also feel the hardness in his pants which got me super wet. I wrapped my legs around his muscular waist and kissed him back harder. He growled deep in his throat

"I want you, bad" he said going to my neck again "I want you so fuckin' BAD"

I arched my back "So what's stopping you?" I said softly

He hissed. He bit down hard on my neck causing me to scream. He reached under my back and unclasped my bra. Admiring my body, he bit down hard on my nipple while caressing the other hard with his hand.

I arched my back, totally in heaven as Dean Ambrose was pleasuring me to oblivion. I played with his hair, so fluffy yet wet from the heat. He looked at me and smiled "I'm going to apologize to you in advance"

I gave him a weird look "Why?"

He smirked "Because you won't be able to walk for a few days after today"

My breath hitched. Oh boy.

"Don't move" he ordered

He got up momentarily to take off his clothing. I can't believe I'm about to see Dean Ambrose naked. I'm so lucky.

He took off his black V-Neck shirt that exposed his hard muscles. Then he started taking off his belt and jeans which exposed his briefs and his hard dick. I licked my lips, I wanted him so bad. He looked at me as he stood there taking off his last article of clothing being his briefs.

He crawled back onto the bed and kissed me again, his tongue entering my mouth. I ran my hands through his sweaty messy hair and pulled on it. He growled and started kissing down my body.

He took his time, kissing every part of my body. I moaned slightly in my throat. He looked at me and smirked.

He continued kissing his way down, he unbuttoned my jean shorts with his teeth which I found kinky. He slid them off and then took off my panties. He came in contact with my dripping folds, stalking him.

He traced his finger up and down my wet folds "Is this because of me"

I giggled "Obviously"

He smirked "How bad you want me?!" he asked rubbing circles around my clit

"Very bad Dean, you have no idea. I've dreamt of this forever!" I told him truthfully

He chuckled "Very adorable, But right now I feel like the luckiest man alive" he said entering a finger

I moaned.

He started finger fucking me, slow at first but picking up speed. His fingers were long and he was rough so I felt so much with just the one. Then he added another and another and I was dripping a water fountain. He licked his lips and growled.

"That's my girl"

…Did he just call me 'his girl'?! Ahhhhhh

He lowered himself down and began eating me out. He was really good, capturing every part of my dripping section. I arched my back deeply, guiding his head with my hands, I honestly was in heaven.

He sucked on my clit, making me go nuts. "Fuck Dean" I moaned out

He clenched my thighs enough to leave a bruise. He released and wiped his mouth "So good" he said collapsing his body on top of mine.

He was heavy …

"Now, for the REAL fun" Dean said excited

I braced myself for it. Knowing he was going to be very rough. His body was tensing up, he was holding it all in for so long. This was the moment.

He entered me pretty quickly, not wasting any more time. He threw his head back in pleasure.

"FUCK!" he hissed "You're so fuckin' tight. It's wonderful"

I moaned over and over and over again as he continued to fuck me harder and harder each thrust. It felt AMAZING. I can't even explain the feeling in full form.

His thrusts got faster. The bed was moving from the intense contact. His body dropped onto mine, making it harder to breathe but the pleasure a lot more AMAZING.

"Damnit, I'm going to cum!" Dean let out thrusting harder

"Me too Dean, let's do it together" I told him looking into his eyes

He clenched the bed sheets, increasing his speed.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK!" he said before taking out and cumming on my body

A ton of shivers cascaded my body, shaking uncontrollably. He huffed and puffed, trying to regain his breath.

He fell to the side of me and laid there next to me for a minute or two before catching my attention.

"Amanda, my dear are you good?" he asked concerned from me not moving.

I turned my head and nodded "I could never be better Dean"

He smiled and brushed his hand over my cheek "That was possibly the greatest sex experience ever"

I laughed "You truly mean that?"

He nodded "I do! It was AMAZING!"

He leaned over and kissed me deeply before getting up and cleaning up. He offered me a shower and I took a nice one with him.

It was getting late and he had to go to a show soon, and it was time to for me to start heading home. I gave him my address and he drove me home. The ride was nice, I got to cuddle up in the arms of Dean Ambrose and watch his movie, 12 Rounds: Lockdown which was awesome. Then we ate some ice cream he had in his freezer. It hit the spot.

And I also got to hold his prized WWE Championship for the remainder of the ride. He got a bit jealous I was holding the title instead of him which I found sexy.

Overall, this experience turned into a magical memory that I'll remember forever. Not only is Dean Ambrose a wrestler in my eyes, but he is the man that captures my heart each and every day and night. Without Dean in my life, I wouldn't feel complete. He makes me happy and he consumes me like no other man.

I wish this day didn't have to end but all good things must come to an end eventually. However, before I left, Dean gave me his number which almost made me pass out AGAIN but I contained myself.

We gave each other a big hug and kiss good=bye. In conclusion, these were the last words we said to each other.

"Thank you for an amazing fan experience Dean, this is honestly the greatest day of my life" I told him sincerely

Dean smiled "I should be thanking you, because if you hadn't come to see me, I wouldn't have met such an incredible young women with such a great beautiful strong heart"

I leaned in and hugged him, resting my head on his chest "I don't want to leave"

He hugged me back "I don't want you to either but look baby girl" he grabbed his jacket and handed it to me

I looked up at him into his blue eyes "We'll meet again, I promise"

I took the jacket, smiled and kissed him "It's fate, I believe that"

He kissed my forehead and watched as I left his bus and walk into my house. He let out a painful breath, knowing it would be a long time before he would see me again but in his heart he knows that fate would lead us back to each other.

As I entered my house and entered my room, I laid down on my bed. I held Dean's jacket close to my chest and inhaled his addictive scent. As I closed my eyes, I thought about the entire day. Some may say that I got lucky today but to me, it was destined to happen. Dean Ambrose is my love, and my love … he will ALWAYS be.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this


End file.
